A Midsummer Tale of Butterfly Lovers
by Lady Frost08
Summary: Mekirin has always been the sickly twin sister of the known Dame-Tsuna but will everything remain the same with the appearance of the famous Reborn? "When the tides are against you, you can only do so much before the weight came crashing down. Now the question is who will be there when your time comes?" Silence. "I knew I shouldn't have trust anyone. Goodb-" BANG!


" _Ne Tsuna-nii! Let's play! Let's play!" A young girl with short white hair and matching red eyes excitedly wake up her brother, shaking his arms. Tsuna groaned and opened his one eye to see his little sister, a few months younger than him, grinning while pointing to their shared bedroom's window._

" _Look! Look! It has started snowing while we were asleep. Come, let's play Tsuna-nii!" Tsuna smiled , unable to resist his adorable imouto._

" _Fine, let me just go get ready okay?" He yawned, stretching his arms._

" _Yayy!" Mekirin, his sister, cheered before going back to looking eagerly at the falling snows by their window. Tsuna's expression softened upon seeing his beloved Ki-chan. 'Oh well. Time to get ready' He thought, casting a quick glance to see bold,red 6:15 AM on his alarm clock. Too early but he would do anything for his sister._

 _Out in the backyard, the two siblings started playing with the permission of course from their mother. While looking for a good spot to build a snow fortress, Tsuna heard his sister calling him. Turning around he was met with a..._

 _SMACK!_

 _And followed by giggles. He opened his eyes as white cold substance slowly dripped down his hair, towards his face before landing back in the snow covered ground._

" _Ki-chan..." He said creepily, before giving her a playful glare. "You'll pay for that!"_

 _Shrieks and laughs echoed in that one winter morning._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mekirin opened her eyes as a lone sunlight slipped through the cracks of her curtain. Blinking her still sleepy red orbs, she mindlessly stared at her ceiling. Something eventful is happening today. She knew that but her hazy mind refused to remind her. Hmm, what is that?

"EEEEHHH!? H-HOME TUTOR!?"

Tsuna-nii!

As fast as she could, she quickly went to her brother's room as the shoutings had subsided. Entering without knocking, she paused at the doorway, trying to calm her breathing as she placed a hand on her chest feeling the hard beating of her heart. Finally recovering, she looked up to see Tsuna safe and sound with a... baby in a suit? She briefly wondered what a baby is doing at their house before discarding the thought and focusing on the next important matter at hand after making sure the safety of her brother.

"Nii-chan!" she called, running and flinging her arms around the brown-haired boy. Tsuna gasped before regaining his balance and returning the hug, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Ki-chan what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting on your room?" He asked gently. Mekirin blushed and lowered her head in embarassment.

"I-I know nii-chan. Sorry but..." she answered meekly before looking straight at his eyes, sincerity flowing in them, "This is your first day in middle school and I just want to say goodluck to you." As fast as her courageous side appeared, it quickly popped out as she shyly turned her head away from him.

"Ahhh, imouto" Tsuna sighed, ruffling her hair with a grin on his face. "I'm such a lucky guy to have a sweet sister like you, eh?"

Mekirin closed her eyes upon feeling his brother's hand on her head before once again turning red at the compliment she received. Before she can answer though, a voice interrupted them.

"Mind introducing me who this young lady is Tsuna?"

Mekirin slightly gasped, forgetting the appearance of the baby she saw earlier while Tsuna loudly shrieked, pointing a finger at the source of the voice.

"REBORN! Don't shock us like that!" He yelled while the arcobaleno merely ignored him, choosing to make the introductions himself upon the girl who merely watched in confusion.

"Ciaossu! My name is reborn. May I know what may be the lady's name?" He asked politely, watching in amusement as the girl blushed tomato red and immediately bowed her head, obviously not used to such greeting.

"I-I'm Sawada Mekirin desu. N-Nice to you m-meet you" She spoke in hushed whispers, still not daring to look at Reborn and keeping her stance.

"Hmmm" Reborn answered. "You can stop bowing now Ki-chan." He said, using the same nickname Tsuna had used for her. He noticed the slight tense of her shoulder before biting her lips and straightening out slowly.

"O-okay"

"Ne imouto, don't you need to rest now? Your body must be strained." Tsuna worriedly placed an arm on her sister as the two talked. On the sidelines, Reborn watched the girl silently. He already know what he needed to know on his new student however the ninth didn't tell him that he has a sister.

 _FLASHBACK:_

" _You called me, Nono" The baby in fedora hat and suit said as he entered the room and sat on one of the chairs behind the desk. Since they were the only ones in the room, formalities were tossed aside as the two started to discuss an important mission._

" _Ah yes I almost didn't see you there." The ninth boss of Vongola laughed and the sound of something akin to a gun clicking was heard as he saw the glint on Reborn's eyes. He stopped laughing just as he was asked by the arcobaleno,_

" _What is it you say?"_

" _A-ah nothing. Anyway-" He cleared his throat, all signs of earlier light mood disappearing as the room was filled with a heavy aura, indicating the serious talk they're going to have._

 _... After a while..._

" _For how long do I have to do this?" Reborn asked as he flipped through the pages containing the profile of his student. From what he can see this might even be harder than when he taught his last student Dino, seeing that this Tsuna is a really no good one._

" _There is no limit for now. Train him with the best of your skills and make him a worthy tenth boss of this famiglia. I trust you on this."_

" _This is all I need to know on this boy?"_

" _Yes, that's all." The ninth replied with his fingers crossed, hidden underneath the table._

 _Reborn's eyes was covered by his hat as he 'hmm-ed' in response and agreed before walking out of the room._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

As far as he know, he didn't read a single line, not even a word there stating that Tsuna had a sister. Only his mother and the fact that his father is the external advisor of the Vongola family and other bunch of things he didn't even considered important. Tsk, that Nono will pay. His eyes glimmered as the sound of knives could be heard in the background.

"T-then I'll be going now. Goodluck again on your first day nii-chan." Mekirin said in a timid voice as she turned around and headed out the door.

Reborn's eyes followed her, assessing the information he gained by observing her movements before deeming her interesting. He wondered how things would turn out in the future as he returned his gaze to his student who was still looking at the now closed door. Hmm, now that is an easy one.

"R-REBORN!" Tsuna cried as he held his throbbing head where he was just kicked by his now tutor.

"W-what was that for!?"

Reborn smirked. "That's for being loud in the morning dame-Tsuna. Now go or you'll be late for school."

The brown-haired boy looked at his alarm clock to see remaining 15 minutes before the school gate closed and immediately panicked.

"HIIIIEEEE! I'm going to be late now!" Another kick was sent to his head.

"What did I tell you about getting loud again? Don't you want to let your sister rest?" At this Reborn kept close watch as Tsuna at once kept his mouth shut and just hurried to the bathroom to go get ready.

Hmmm, those sibling relationship sure is strong, the arcobaleno thought with a smile. This might make his job easier then.

OMAKE:

Timoteo sluggishly walked in his office room to start another day. Yesterday had been a harsh day for him as he stayed up until 3am finishing up paperworks. At least now he can rest even for a half day. As he walked and sat on his desk, he noticed the lack of papers signed he finished this morning.

' _Ah, maybe my assistant had already sent it to whoever those damn papers belong to'_ He thought, massaging his forehead from the headache he was having.

At that, the door burst open and a man wearing suit came in, panicking. Timoteo looked up, confused by the lack of knocking since people here always pay him utmost respect only to see his assistant.

"Ninth!" He started and Timoteo smirked, awating his praised for doing the papers early, only for his face to drop at what he heard next.

"The representatives of the small famiglias we're allied to are currently waiting downstairs for the papers they sent to you yesterday. Where are they?"

"Huh? I left them here on my desk. Didn't you already get them?" Nono asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. His assistant merely mirrored his expression before shaking his head.

"No, I didn't"

It was only then that the ninth saw a single piece of post it on the corner of his desk. Picking it up, he read the contents before crumpling it tight on his fist, tick marks appearing on his olden face and scaring his assistant into backing a couple of steps away from him.

"That damn reborn!"

Anyone guess what was written?

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

On the letter it read,

 _Like my surprise Nono? Because after all 'that is all I need to know' right? :)_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ughh sorry for the lame ending haha. Anyway I noticed there is a little of reborn x oc fanfics here and hey he's one of my favorite character in KHR so I thought why not make a story of him? And there my readers is the birth of this story.**

 ***drumrolls* so any reviews? ;)**

 **Oh and btw my cover image is what my OC, Mekirin looks like. I just noticed that Timoteo is a bit OOC here as well as Reborn but hey I'm doing my best to grasp more of their character. And in this story I chose to make Reborn and Timoteo close buddies just so you know.**

 **Anyway reviews are very much appreciated guys :D**


End file.
